conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara
Selonia, officially the Grand Duchy of Selonia, is a sovereign state occupying the Selonian peninsula and the surrounding isles and islets as well as the littoral of the Albert's Sea. It shares a border with Sweden as well as a maritime border with Finland, Estonia and Latvia. The capital and largest city is Skrinda. As of January 1, 2014 Selonia has 1,004,775 inhabitants and a territory of 37 860 km2 (14,618 sq mi). History Geography The Selonian peninsula can be found to the east of Sweden in the Baltic Sea. The peninsula is approximately 180 km wide and 360 km long. It lies between latitudes 56° and 59° N, and longitudes 16° and 20° E. The country has a border with Sweden exclusively as well as maritime borders with all the other countries on the Baltic sea but Germany (Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Russia, Poland and Denmark). At 37,860 km2 and a population of barely over a million Selonia is among the smallest countries of the world. Much of its territory is made up of protected areas, such as national parks, provincial parks, and reserves. The country is considered a strong performer in environmental protection efforts. Administrative divisions Selonia consists of 10 provinces which closely correspond to the cultural regions of Selonia: * Bandava; * Duvzare; * Elšpūtis; * Gerzike — One of the southwesternmost regions of Selonia is completely of another kind. Unlike the rest of Selonia which is predominantly Lutheran, Gerzike nourishes a plenty of various religions. Among others these include the original Roman Catholic settlers of Selonia, Judaist merchants and Russian Old Believer refugees. This as well as many other factors have contributed to modern Gerzican culture which is best known for their pottery arts. Gerzicans are famed for their hospitality and sincerity. It is the location of Aglonas basilica which is the main centre of pilgrimages in Selonia; * Lībiešu krasts — Livonian Coast (Selonian: "Lībiešu krasts") is the northernmost province of Selonia. Its culture is characterised by the presence of the small Livonian nation that makes up merely 2 per cent of the total population; * Pieskrinda; * Raiskums; * Skrinda; * Šampēteris; * Zoroksara. Economy Energy Transport The country has three major airports at Vateata, Saint Peter Port and Strand which serve many European and intercontinental routes with scheduled and chartered flights. As of 2013 these airports serve over 6 million passengers. Aeron is the national flag carrier of Tara. At over 40 million annual passengers it is one of the European largest airlines. All railway services in the country are provided by Bānis. In 1991 the first high-speed railway line was built connecting Skrinda with Jūrmala. In 2004 high-speed rail network was expanded to the city to Jēkabpils through Alsunga. Work has begun to further expand the high-speed railway network to the city of Liepāja. This project is expected to be finished in the third quarter of 2017. Demographics Urbanization The capital and largest city of Selonia is Skrinda. Approximately 85.7% of the population lives in cities (incorporated communities). In total there are 24 cities in Selonia. All of them in decreasing order of population are listed below: Culture Category:Tara Category:Nearly Real World Category:Countries Category:Selonia